Blueberry Cupcakes
by debbie1988
Summary: What happens when Gaara visits Naruto hungry for cupcakes...will Naruto find love? It contains boyxboy kissing and OCC don't read it if you don't like it.


**Hi, everyone this is my first fanfic so be patient with me. It's a story about Gaara and Naruto that I thought after I read another story from one of my favorite authors Leilsel97. Please review it and let me know if I did well!**

**Blueberry Cupcakes **

It was a cold rainy day in Konoha, our favorite knucklehead ninja was all alone and sad in his apartment. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. Within seconds Naruto had opened the door only to see his best friend standing on his doorstep.

"Hey, Gaara! What are you doing here?" said a shocked Naruto. "Hello, Naruto! I'm here on official business. I'm soaked, can I come in?". "Yeah sure. Sorry I didn't notice." Gaara walked inside and Naruto brought him a towel from the closet to dry himself. "Hmm…Gaara, I think that you should get out of these clothes or you might catch a cold." said Naruto with a mischievous smile on his face. "You're probably right. Can you lend me some of your clothes?". "Yes, I'll go get them."

Naruto gave Gaara a pair of pants and a white t-shirt. Then Gaara started to undress himself in Naruto's bedroom and we could see Naruto peeping at him with a deep red blush on his cheeks. Gaara noticed him and started to blush too not knowing why. Then, Gaara went in the kitchen to find Naruto sitting on the counter. "So, are you here with your siblings?" "Yes, and we intend to stay for the night." Gaara replied with his usual monotone voice. "And where are they now?" asked a curious Naruto. "Kankuro has gone shopping and Temari is out torturing a certain pineapple-head ninja!" said Gaara and Naruto chuckled.

"So now that you're here Gaara what do you want to do?" asked Naruto. "I'm kind of hungry, so why don't we cook something together?" said Gaara much to Naruto's surprise. "Whoa…I didn't know you could cook!" said a laughing Naruto. "Well, you know me I always like to try new things!'' "Who-hoo, that's the spirit!" yelled Naruto and then hugged him. They both blushed a little but then broke their hug.

After that Naruto asked 'What do you feel like trying today?" Gaara thought about it for a minute and then said "I want us to make Blueberry cupcakes!" "Well. It sounds kinda strange but we can do it!" Naruto told him. "Wait one minute I have to find the cooking book that Sakura-chan gave me." said Naruto and went into his bedroom.

When he came back they searched for the recipe in the book and then they headed out to buy blueberries, flour and eggs. They were back in fifteen minutes and starts walking on the recipe. Suddenly, Gaara stopped and said "I want to melt some chocolate to pour on top of the cupcakes!" "That's a great idea Gaara!" exclaimed a happy Naruto. After two hours the cupcakes were already baked and the two of them were starting to pour the melted chocolate on them.

When Gaara looked up he saw that Naruto had some chocolate on his chin. He then reached out and held Naruto's face up with one hand and with the other he removed the smudge from his chin and then licked the chocolate of his finger. Something stirred in Naruto's stomach and he did the unthinkable. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Gaara's lips. Gaara was shocked but then leaned in for another more passionate kiss which Naruto gladly accepted. "Whoa, that was strange but wonderful!" said a surprised but happy Naruto. "Yes it was!" said Gaara "I think that I want us to be doing this more often." Naruto nodded 'yes' and then hugged him one more time to cherish the moment they had just shared.

"Well now it's time to eat!" yelled Naruto. Then each took a cupcake and tasted it. Their faces lit up and Naruto exclaimed "Whoa, they're delicious! Believe it!" Gaara heard him and started to laugh. After that they ate all the blueberry cupcakes and headed out for a walk in the village.

Later when the night fell Naruto asked Gaara "Hey do you want to spend the night in my house?" Gaara's face was all bright and said 'Yes, I'd love to! I'll just go and inform my siblings and then I'll meet you there in thirty minutes." He then kissed him on the cheek and took off running.

Only twenty-nine minutes later Gaara was back in Naruto's apartment. They both changed into their pajamas and they were ready to sleep. "So, where will I sleep?" asked Gaara, and Naruto replied "I was thinking that maybe you would like to sleep with me in my bed." Gaara smiled and went to the bed, Naruto followed him and they cuddled under the sheets.

"You know Gaara I could get used to this and fall in love with you." Naruto said half asleep. "Me too my little sweet Naruto!" answered Gaara. They both slept soundly and had wonderful dreams. The next morning a bright warm and sunny day came upon Konoha. And we found our favorite ninja not sad and alone but happy. He had found love thanks to Gaara's delicious **Blueberry Cupcakes**.

The End.

**I hoped you liked it. Please tell me what I did wrong so that I can improve. Thanks!**


End file.
